


Patching It Up

by AllAccordingToPan, Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, F/F, Galtean Keith, M/M, Prince Keith, bodyguard lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars/pseuds/Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars
Summary: Allura and Coran save Shiro, they meet Lance, Pidge and Hunk doing so. They later stumble upon a cave and get flown to a strange castl  by a blue lion, where they come across a pair of Alteans.





	Patching It Up

Allura was in her desert shack with her uncle when it happened, a glowing object fell from the sky. She looked at Coran before hurrying to the hoverbike and driving off to the object, her uncle luckily jumped onto the hoverbike before she took off. When she got to the site she saw the garrison got there first, she detoured around the site and placed bombs before hiding the hoverbike behind a rock. Her plan succeeded and she rushed into the tent and eliminated the Garrison’s people before looking at the person strapped to the table, to her surprise it was Shiro.

Pidge was looking at the stars when it happened, Hunk arrived a little later. They both stood in shock watching the Garrison arrive and take care of the crashed ship, they broke out of their trance when they heard the alarms go off, Lockdown. Hunk started panicking while they went to look at the hoverbike next to a seemingly energetic man, just in time to see a white-haired girl drag the pilot of the kerberos mission onto the hoverbike. They dragged Hunk along with them and rushed to the hoverbike.

Allura looked at the two people approaching the hoverbike, a younger male with brown hair yelled at her “I want to help! I know him!” She frowned at the two but nodded, she got the yellow one to carry Shiro while they all got onto the hoverbike. They Garrison found out what happened and they needed to leave, quickly. And with that they speeded off deeper into the desert, the Garrison came close to catching them a few times but they luckily managed to escape them by a risky move pulled off by Allura.

When they got back she put Shiro onto her bed, waiting for him to wake up. When she walked into the living room she saw Coran talk with the others about the sights they ended up finding, mostly the strange energy. They all worked out a plan to go check it out as soon as Shiro woke up. The boy that yelled at her earlier introduced themselves as Pidge and then pointed at his friend saying that he was Hunk. She nodded and smiled at the two before casting a look at Coran who looked ecstatic.

Shiro woke up with a giant headache, he remembers the Garrison putting him to sleep so he would stop rambling about....THE GALRA. He shot up from the... bed? He was laying in and looked around panicked before realising where he was, he was in the desert shack he build with Coran. But how did he get here? He gets up shakily and heads to the living room fairly quickly, searching for answers.

He looked around at everyone’s startled faces, before looking at a smiling Allura “Shiro, it’s good to have you back” Shiro smiles at her gently “It’s good to be back”

When they got to the cave they selected earlier markings of the lions began to glow blue, Allura frowned “This never happened before, how odd” they walked around the cave hesitantly before a hole appeared on the ground and made them fall all the way down. When she looked up she saw a giant blue lion “This is he lion depicted in the markings!” 

The rest stood up as well and they all stood and stared at the lion, Coran went ahead to go and tap it, seeing if it would do something. He shook his head and looked at Allura “Maybe it will work if someone else taps it!”

Allura tilted her head before looking back at the lion and taking a hesitant step forwards, she reached her hand to the forcefield and tapped it hesitantly. The forcefield slowly dematerialised and she was hit with a vision of a castle laying on a green covered planet, it was this lions home. She gasped and got back to reality just as the lion roared and took all of them inside her.

The lion took Allura into the pilot seat and she took the controls hesitantly, she guided it out of the cave and began a test-fly with it. The flight didn’t go very smooth and was met with several crashes and yelling of the others until she managed to get it up into.. Space. They all looked around in awe at the beautiful sight before met with another ship, a way bigger one.

Galra! Thought Shiro as he looked at the ship “Allura we need to go back and warn the Garrison!” The Galra must want to invade Earth and take all of them prisoner, maybe they want to make a new base. Or they want to make this a trading station for other planets under the Galra Empire. No, no, NO. They needed to get away, he looked at Allura as if willing her to do something.  
Allura bit her lip and looked at the ship, before she heard someone say that they needed to get away. She nodded and looked up at Shiro before paying attention to the controls in front of her, she blasted forwards as fast as she could and the Galra ship followed them. Looks like they weren’t here for Earth after all, she smiled and manoeuvred around the blasters before a portal opened up before her. 

Everyone gaped at the portal before looking back at the Galra ship “We need to get out here fast!” Pidge yelled as he looked at the Galra, Hunk on the other hands wasn’t as calm and almost puked on the way here, he nodded at Pidge’s statement while holding his hands in front of his mouth. Coran smiled encouragingly at Allura “You can do it Allura!” while Shiro laid a hand on her shoulder “Go for it”

Allura nodded and went for the portal at full speed, the lion took them to a unknown planet and landed in front of the castle she saw. It ejected all of them out and roared, brining energy back to the castle and opening the door.

The action startled everyone, they stared at the structure. Pidge went towards it in awe, the technology was so advanced! How did they manage this? Can they teach them how to do it as well? He wandered inside of the palace and everyone followed him, they wandered around until finding a room. Pidge pressed something on a pad that they found and tubes appeared from the ground, the inside was misty but one of them opened.

From the tube stumbled a boy with black hair and bright red markings on his cheeks, the boy was dressed in some kind of armour that was tinted red. Shiro caught him before he fell to the floor. He opened his eyes to reveal violet eyes, he appeared to be confused before looking at Shiro “Who are you and why are your ears so weird?”

Shiro lifted the boy up so he could stand properly, to his surprise the boy hit him in the chest and shoved him away from him he took up a defensive “I’m Shiro, and where I’m from my ears are perfectly fine” the boy glared at him “How did you get here?”

Allura stepped in on that moment, angry at the boy for hurting Shiro “We flew here in a Blue Lion, and don’t hurt Shiro!” Coran stopped her from advancing towards the boy as he glared at her “Why do you have the blue lion? And what did you do to Lance?!” The boy seemed infuriated at the thought of this Lance getting hurt.

Everyone frowned at the boy “We don’t know who Lance is, we got the lion from a cave” the boy frowned and looked at the other tube before realisation hit him “How long has it been?!” Shiro frowned at the boy “You haven’t introduced yourself yet, who are you? Maybe we can help you if you just calm down a little” They boy turned around and faced the others just as the other tube opened “I’m prince Keithial from planet Altea, and i need to find out where we are, and where Red is and most importantly how long it’s been”

Keithial typed on the pad and turned to the other tube, another boy around Keithial’s age fell out of the tube quickly catched by Keithial who hurried over to him, Keithial kneeled to the ground and hugged the other male close. The other boy woke up with a quick reflex and accidentally punched Keithial in the face “Keith?!” Keithial groaned at the hit and glared down at the other “Damnit Lance” Lance frowned before pecking the other on the cheek “Sorry babe~”

The others looked at the couple dumbfounded before Allura stepped up to them “And who are you?” Lance looked at her before standing up quickly “I’m Lancelot and you will not harm my prince” he glared at Allura and was ready to fight her.

Keith frowned and walked to another pad, he typed on it and gasped “Ten thousand years.... we’ve been asleep for ten thousand years” he turns to Lance with a troubled expression, Lance walked up to him and swept him in a hug. 

Everyone frowned at the pair “What are you two talking about” Lance looked at them before sighing “We’re alteans, the Galra attacked our planet. The King put us into cyro pods so we could survive the war and send us off to this planet.... he told me before he left that he send our lions away so we could eventually reclaim them and form voltron to save the universe” 

Pidge looked walked up to the pair slowly “Voltron? I heard about a voltron, i got a signal from space about Voltron” Keith eventually spoke up again “Everyone, follow me. I’ll just explain everything.” He led them to the pain control room.

“Alright, My father build Voltron. It’s the most powerful weapon in the universe, Zarkon the former pilot of the black lion wanted it for himself... and that’s how the war between Alteans and the Galra began. At this point Voltron is the universe’s only hope” he looked at all of them “And it seems that some of you need to take over the Green,Yellow and Black lion”

Allura thought for a while “What about the Blue lion?” Lance turned to her with a grin “Blue is all mine~ I’ve been her paladin since she was built. Same with Red and Keith”

Shiro sighed “Don’t get off the subject, can you explain what Voltron is Keithial?” Keith nodded and continued his explanation. Appointing the Black Lion to Shiro, the Yellow Lion to Hunk, the Green Lion to Pidge and The White Lion to Allura” 

Allura huffs and looks at Keith “You didn’t say anything about a White Lion.” Keith frowned and answered her “That’s because this castle itself is the White Lion, I can’t pilot it. I can give you the quintessence needed to pilot it and create wormholes”

The team nodded and Keith told Pidge and Shiro to go together and collect the Green Lion, he then turned to Lance and whispered something in his ear. Lance nodded and walked over to Hunk “Seems like you’re coming with me buddy! Up to the Yellow Lion we go!” The separate teams went off to find the Lions and Keith turned to Allura “I’ll show you how to pilot the White Lion, it should come natural to you since it seems you’re fit to pilot this castle”

Keith showed Allura everything on how to pilot the Castle, he put some of his quintessence into the Castle to power it up even more. They trained on flying the castle until the other returned with the Lions, Keith and Lance showed everyone to their rooms and then discussed on how to get the Red Lion. They eventually decided they would find out tomorrow and headed of to their room as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on why Allura was able to pilot blue back is because she has the potential to, shown in season 3. And although Lance was her original pilot blue let Allura in so she could take blue back home.


End file.
